


Deception

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: China, Deception, F/M, Terrorists, Under cover operation, body double
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Admiral Nelson fakes his death making all of his friends think that someone had shot him using a body double with Doctor Jamieson announcing the Admiral dead once Lee and others are called to his office.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Office of Naval Intelligence

San Francisco 

Admiral Harriman Nelson arrived to the main office of ONI for this sector of the West coast. The past few months there had been a number of death threats against Admiral Nelson with no idea just who was behind it. Now it was time to put a plan into action with only a limited of people to know.

No one working at the Institute accept Doctor Jamieson will be involved with knowing the real reason behind the murder of Admiral Nelson. Admiral Johnson had been waiting for Nelson an hour now in his office. When his secretary advised him that Admiral Nelson had arrived.

"Come in Harriman and please be seated. I have made a sweep of this office for any type of bugs that someone that is behind the threats will be listening in to this conversation." Johnson advised his long time friend of the news.

"Fair enough Bill, I just don't need to have this get out to the wrong people once I begin this deception. It's going to be hard for Captain Crane and the crew of the Seaview." He exhaled thinking about the plan and the pain it was going to cause.

"I understand Harriman. However trying to go after someone posing as yourself is much harder." He advised with harshness in his tone.

"I won't be going to China as myself. I will be able to change my appearance with changing my hair color, contacts, and other features. Doctor Jamieson knows two friends in the field to make the changes. Even though I had to fight tooth and nail to have him do this for me. He knows the risks Bill and is willing to go through with it until I am able to catch those men behind it."

Admiral Johnson offered Harriman Nelson a drink for which he accepted. Opening the bottle draw of his desk, he pulled out the bottle of old Scotch that had been sitting for a year or so for this type of occasion. Pouring two healthy glasses of the Scotch and handing him one of the glasses. "To luck Harriman!" He replied with taking a sip of the Scotch going down his throat and his stomach making it burn a little.

"Thanks." Nelson said with swallowing the scotch quickly while placing the empty glass onto his desk and getting up to leave the office.

"Please be sure to keep me abreast of the situation with sending me a coded message if possible." Admiral Johnson responded with shaking his hand before leaving to began the deception starting in Nelson's office.

********************************************************************************  
Nelson Institute Time 5.30 P.M.

Admiral Nelson was in contact with Miles Deegan the man that was changed to look like Admiral Nelson. Nelson had called his secretary Angie to go on home that she was needed for the rest of the evening.

Admiral Nelson had Deegan arrive through the gate hidden in the trunk of Nelson's vehicle to head for his office. None of the guards at the main gate had no idea just what was going on at this particular time.

Nelson opened up the trunk of the car to let out Deegan and moving quickly into the outer office. Doctor Jamieson was on his way into the Institute after visiting old friends twenty miles south of the Institute. He was very anxious to get this plan over with and get back to his work in the medical center.

Nelson one time went over the plan with Deegan dressed exactly like Nelson in his uniform without the jacket to be hanging up after getting back from a meeting with Admiral Johnson. It was going to be circuited that Admiral Nelson was visiting friends in San Francisco.

"Deegan, are you sure you know the plan?" Nelson asked with taking the gun out of his pocket.

"Sure I know Admiral. When is the doctor going to get here?" He says with his nerves on edge since he was going to be given a shot in the arm by the doctor making him simulate death, along with placing a bullet along with fake blood to make everyone think.

It was at this particular moment when Doctor Jamieson arrived into Nelson's office making sure he closed the door and locked it. They didn't need to have anyone walking in on the plan and ruin it.

Doctor Jamieson pulled out the syringe filled with the drug to simulate death with Deegan. "Is everybody ready?" Doc asked with a serious demeanor while watching Nelson change his clothing and placing them into a duffle bag to head out the back way for where a small speed boat was waiting for him away from the guards of the Institute.

"Doc, Thanks for your help in this matter. I just wished there was another way without having to hurt everyone. My wife Sylian will met me at the airport since she knows what to do as well, even though she still doesn't understand as to why they had to travel to China."

"She will eventually understand later on once it's all over Harriman. Best of luck." Doc replied with watching Admiral Nelson climb out the back window of his office running to the harbor.


	2. Chapter 2

Beach House

Captain Lee Crane was resting on the lounge chair while his boys were up stairs studying. There teachers had given Christopher and James homework for History and Math. Rose Marie was told to leave them alone and let them work out the problems for math and the reports for history.

She came down stairs after talking with the nanny Anna just arrived. Rose Marie heard the phone ring in the living area as she walked over to it before it woke her husband Lee Crane outside in the back yard.

"Crane resident, this is Rose Marie. How can I help you?" She says over the phone.

"Rose marie, this is Doctor Jamieson. I need to speak with Lee it's extremely important something has happened." Doc said acting out his part of the plan looking down at the body on the rug of Nelson's office with a bullet to his chest.

"What's wrong Will?" Rose was able to pick up the tone of his voice over the phone. All of a sudden her heart started to beat quicker and her blood pressure rising.

"Admiral Nelson is dead Rose Marie, He was shot by someone when I heard the noise walking into the outer office to speak with Harriman. I wasn't able to see anyone unless the person went out the back window."

"OMG Doc! I will go wake Lee and have him talk to you. Please stay on the line for a moment." She dropped the phone onto the table to head out to wake her husband. She was shaking like a leaf with seeing her husband beginning to stir. "Lee, I am sorry to do this to you, Doctor Jamieson is on the phone with bad news."

"What's wrong?" Lee announced with getting up from the lounge chair and seeing the ashen face of his wife.

"Harriman is dead Lee, someone shot him in his office. Doctor Jamieson wants to talk with you on the phone." She states strongly with watching her husband move quickly to head inside the living area to pick up the phone. "Doc how could this happened?" Lee asked with exhaling with his lungs .

"I don't know Lee, I am here now in the office. I have called for security to check the grounds, along with a stretcher to take the body to the cooler in the medical center. I haven't been able to contact Harriman's wife no doubt she was supposed to be on her way back to Russia for a conference with her project team." Doc replied with wiping his brow with the sweat that had developed.

"I am coming to the office. Please stay where you're are at. I need to figure this out Doc for the sake of the Institute and Admiral Nelson's family." Lee said with hanging up with Rose Marie in a state of shock.

"Let me go tell the nanny to watch the boys while we go see Doctor Jamieson at Admiral Nelson's office. Go get dress quickly Lee, while I gather things together for the ride." She walked upstairs to talk with the nanny and making sure the boys will be all right. Even though they had been studying, though now they were playing in the middle of the bedroom.

Lee dressed quickly with placing on his sweats and a shirt buttoned up along with sandals. He was going to use his Red Cobra instead of the station wagon.

A moment later Rose Marie came over to her husband seeing the pain on his face, along with the pain emotionally. "I am ready Lee.

*********************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later having been stopped at the main gate. Lee and Rose Marie moved inside driving on over to Admiral Nelson's office. Security guards were all over the area checking the grounds for the killer of Admiral Nelson.

Lee parked the red Cobra in the parking lot in front not bothering to lock it. Moving out they headed inside with seeing the doctor, Chief Sharkey, Chip Morton and the chief of security.

The body had been removed to the cooler. Lee and Rose Marie saw tears out of the eyes of Sharkey and Commander Morton. "Lee, I am so sorry about all this. I would of never thought the day will come to hear that Admiral Nelson was killed in his own office." Chip said with hugging his long time friend.

Lee looked over at the doctor finishing up talking to the chief of security. "What happened Doc exactly?

"I don't know why it happened Lee. However I had heard a shot fired when I walked into the outer office. Then the crash of a broken window thinking that the person who shot Harriman might of went out that way. All I know now is the fact Admiral Nelson is dead and laying in the cooler."

"I will need to call ONI and speak with them. Maybe they will have some idea as to who might of done this to Admiral Nelson." Choking back a sob from mentioning his name.

"Lee, I will have someone drive me back to the beach house. Please call me later with any type of news from ONI or any other sources." Rose Marie says to her husband looking down at the blood stain rug.


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Johnson's office ONI San Francisco

Captain Lee Crane called Admiral Johnson's office to try and receive the latest on Admiral Nelson's death. Even though he had a feeling that something wasn't just right. Calling the number from Admiral Nelson's computer knowing the pass word from Angie. She had arrived in a state of shock with receiving the news.

She walked in telling Lee that Admiral Johnson was on line two. "Thanks Angie, I just hope he will have something concrete to tell me about what has been going on the past few months." Lee exhaled.

"From what the Admiral has been telling me. A certain Chinese terrorist group has been making death threats on his life." She stopped talking to have Lee talk to Admiral Johnson.

"Admiral Johnson, I need to know just what the hell has been going on with Admiral Nelson?" Lee insisted strongly with the question.

"We need to be careful Lee. Did you or Angie give a sweep of the office for any type of electronic bugs?" He asked from his office in San Francisco.

"I did Admiral, the office and outer is clean of any electronic bugs to listen in to this conversation." As Lee looks over at Angie heading back into the outer office to make travel arrangements while waiting on where at first.

"Listen Lee, all I can say is the fact that Admiral Nelson wants it this way not to have any of his crew go after him in China to look for those responsible for the death threats." Johnson didn't want to give him all of the details on why and when he plans to be coming back to the states.

"Is he kidding Admiral Johnson? Does he really think that I would stand by with doing not a thing with finding him and helping out? I need to take along at least three of my most trusted men and head for China. Where in China I need to know the answer?" Crane said loudly in order for Angie to over hear from the outer office.

"All right ! All right already Lee, he's should be arriving in Bangalia, China some ten miles from the Embassy and where Nelson will find the top three terrorist members working in the Embassy. I will have a courier send over passports, I.D. and other papers, along with funds for you and your three crew members to take the FS-1 or any other vehicle that will have you land and go from there." Admiral Johnson replied with having a nervous headache coming on all of a sudden.

"How long before the courier gets to the Nelson Institute?" Lee asked needing supplies as with fatigues and a proper uniform.

"Two hours Captain Crane, I suggest you put together your team by then. Let me get started Captain or else the plans will be ruined." He hangs up the phone in his office to begin the process.

**************************************************************

It was an hour later at the Bangalia, China small airport. Admiral Nelson in his make over landed with his wife Sylian waiting for him at the gate. She was in quite surprise on how different Harriman Nelson had changed. However she was still able to know him in spite of the changes.

Speaking in Russian to her husband. :It's about time you were able to make it here. My friends are waiting to take us to the hotel to go over the plan." She says before planting a kiss onto his cheek.

Speaking back in broken Russian. "What no kiss to the lips my chickadee?" He says to have Sylian not able to understand the Chickadee meaning. "What about the terrorists at the Embassy?"

"Darling, they are still working at the Embassy and don't plan to leave until late this evening." She says something to him in his ear. "We need to be careful about being tailed, but I highly doubt it at this time.

Looking around the area of the small airport. "I understand. Lets get to the hotel quick. I want to be at the Embassy to be watching them and there every move once they leave." Nelson said with following his wife to the small beetle vehicle. He made a look that had his wife ready to blow any moment with her Russian personality.

"I am not even going to bother with telling you why as to this vehicle Harriman." She drove off checking for any type of a tail behind them. There wasn't a sole following them to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief Sharkey, Kowalski, and Patterson were called into Admiral Nelson's office as Captain Lee Crane advised them of the real situation.

"I should of known Captain that Admiral Nelson had something up his sleeve." Sharkey says with both Kowalski and Patterson still not believing the real story.

"It wasn't until I talked with Admiral Johnson that he was able to give me the whole scoop as to why the Admiral faked his death. And why I choose the three of three to come along with me to China to get him out of the country once he kills the three involved in the death threats." Lee exclaimed with looking at the faces of his men thathe trust the most.

"I just don't get it Skipper as to why to all out like this to kill just three terrorists?" Patterson had to get the question off his chest.

"Not just terrorists Patterson. These are the very same man responsible awhile back for trying to kill us all and the Seaview. Authorities weren't able to keep them in prison long enough. It was three months ago for when Admiral Nelson started to receive the death threats." Lee announced with his statement.

"And what is it Skipper that we are supposed to do when we are there?" Kowalski asked with his curiosity in tow.

"We are to make sure we get him out of the country via the FS-1 that is going to be hiding at the harbor four miles away from the Embassy. We will have Admiral Nelson and his wife Kayla(Sylian) Nelson to worry about. Even though she has her own contacts to help them both with the information provided."

All of a sudden the phone rang from the outer office. It was Angie calling letting him know that his wife Rose Marie arrived with his personal things from the beach house that he was going to be needing for the trip. "Please let her come into the office Angie." He says to her over the intercom.

"Right away Captain Crane." A moment later Rose Marie walked in with a small suitcase with his things that will be needed.

Lee turned to face his wife also carrying another small type of cloth bag. "Did you bring the special explosives for the Embassy?" Lee said with Rose Marie walking over to the desk to remove the item he spoke about. "Excellent! This will certainly do the job gentlemen." Lee says to Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson.

"Sir, do you want me to have the FS-1 made ready on board the Seaview?" Sharkey asked with concern in his body language.

"Please do chief. Security already knows that we will be taking the FS-1 out for a flight, even though titwasn't the truth." Lee said with a smirk on his face, while Rose Marie was quiet and didn't say a word. She was worried as hell with her husband and his combat team leaving for China to bring back Admiral Nelson."And chief have all scuba and weapons made ready for the trip, along with this little baby." He pointed to the explosive that was placed back into the cloth bag.

"Will do Captain Crane. Come on Kowalski and Patterson in order to get everything ready with-in the hour." He ordered with both men following behind anxious to get started on the flight.

Rose Marie waited for them to leave the office. She was very anxious to speak with her husband. "Lee, please be very careful going to China. Admiral Nelson should of known that you would be following?" She said softly with placing her arms around his waist.

"Probably Rose. I just hope to god that we will find him before the entire situation blows up in his face." He takes in a deep breath and then exhaling to let go some of the tension happening in his body.

"Sweetie bring him back in one piece. I will let the boys know that there father is on a special mission to rescue someone special." She says with letting go of her husband before quickly kissing him and leaving the office.

"I love you, Rose. I need to do this no matter how hard it might be after what has happened." Lee stated with watching his beautiful wife leave the office to head back to the beach house.

Meanwhile on board the FS-1. Chief Sharkey was installing a very special piece of equipment that even Captain Lee Crane didn't know about. Kowalski and Patterson dressed in fatigues were watching the Chief screw in the device on the side of the co-pilot's seat.

"The skipper is going to be really surprised chief!" Patterson made the statement while checking the weapons locker and placing the explosive inside until needed. He also checked the scuba gear for six people once they get the Admiral and his wife out of china.

"He sure will be Patterson. No doubt Rose Marie never mention it to him sometime during the past few weeks. Admiral Nelson wanted to be sure to have it installed for test flights." Sharkey replied with placing the last screw into the brackett.

Twenty minutes later Captain Lee Crane arrived in his green fatigues anxious to get started. "All right everyone is everything all set to go?" Lee asked strongly with his order.

"Aye Skipper. And including this little baby. We won't have any trouble getting into the country with the cloaking device." Sharkey said to have the skipper shaking his head on how they were able to achieve it with placing the cloaking device on board. "I don't want to know Chief. Just as long it works when it's needed." He didn't say anything further into the subject. "Kowalski do we have clearance to take off?"

"Aye captain." Kowalski says with everyone tightening their safely straps to began the flight taking some five hours to reach the destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the Embassy the men responsible for the death threats against Admiral Harriman Nelson had received word that Admiral Nelson was found dead in his office.

Captain Sung Qu walked into his office on the fourth floor with two others following behind him. They were most anxious to know all of the details relating to his death in the states.

"Captain Qu, are you sure he's dead?" Sergeant Zo Wot working for the terrorist group for the People's Republic for the past few years. He asked seriously with not wanting to believe the rumors.

"Quite dead. My source tells me that someone walked into his office and plainly shot him into his heart with one shot. It would have seem that a friend of his might of gotten that close before he realize what was happening to him.

"Excellent! Now we can continue on with our work with the next target." Sergeant So Wot says with moving over to his desk to take a look at the pile of paperwork left by his aide.

"I will inform our superior of these facts and then I can head for my own office and begin the process.Captain Qu says taking in deep breath into his lungs to relieve the stress building in his 46 year old body. He went to head out with checking his side arm inside his uniform pants.

Since he was on the fourth floor. There were no security guards to watch his movements. The hallway was basically empty having to be very early in the morning before the rest of the Embassy personnel had arrived to begin there shifts.

Sitting down in his chair. He picked up the phone to have the process started. There was a new prototype plane that was rebuilt after the first one months ago was destroyed by the Seaview's personnel. Getting in tough with the base commander for where the prototype plane was waiting for orders to take off and head out to sea.

There will be three Naval vessels patrolling the waters just outside international waters. They were there to try and keep peace for the Alliance. Even though China was one, there were fraction groups trying to upset the balance of power with all of the other countries and including the United States.

"Major Rogers, is everything ready for the attack on the vessels? "Captain Qu asked powerfully over the phone.

The base was 100 miles from the Embassy. There were over five hundred personnel working for the cause of the terrorists to try and make the changes. "Yes, sir Captain. The prototype plane is on the run way waiting for the order to take off."

"Very well, you have the order. Just be damn sure those vessels are destroyed before coming back to the base. Do you understand me?" He said with venom in his voice and demeanor.

"I do sir." Major Rogers said one of 20 Americans working for the terrorists after defecting the past few years.

"And what about the ground troops ready to blow up the power station in Paris?" He had to asked with nothing else to be said.

"They are supposed to be in place Captain during the next two hours. There was a problem with transportation due to weather issues. Otherwise there shouldn't be any further delays." The Major replied with being glad that this conversation was almost over.

"Very well Major. Call me with an update when the attacks are finished. I shall be in my office for the next four hours." He hung up the phone to begin working on his paperwork. There was a knock before his secretary a young American Chinese exchange student came in to drop off a brown file for him to take a look at before taking any action on it. "Thanks." He said with signing the clipboard to indicate that it was delivered.

Fifteen minutes later he was on the phone with the one man behind the entire operation and terrorist group. Captain Tellus being released from prison three months ago. His attorney along with the lack of real evidence the Alliance wasn't able to keep him in prison long term after trying to kill Admiral Nelson and destroy the Seaview.

"This is great news for our group Captain Qu. We can finally can do what is needed to extend our threats to the other Alliance countries." Captain Tellus replied over the phone from a location some 100 miles from the Embassy.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Lee Crane and his combat team were anxious to arrive. He had been quite surprised when Chief Sharkey turned on the cloaking device to keep them from any of the radar tracking stations inside China. "Chief, I must tell you, I never expected the Admiral to take this kind of a gamble to place this device inside the FS-1." Lee said with changing course slightly.

"It wasn't the Admiral, Skipper. It was your wife Commander Rose Marie Crane gave him the idea, along with the others. Your wife is a very smart woman for having to be an inventor for the Nelson Institute." Sharkey smiled with seeing the change in the course.

"Commander Crane has always been surprising me after eight years married to the woman." Lee placed a slight smirk onto his face to indicate that he was thinking hard about the woman and his family. "We should be at the harbor in a few moments be ready with the scuba gear so that we can reach the site." Lee ordered with Patterson and Kowalski checking the equipment.

******************************************************

Meanwhile Admiral Nelson had been staying at the hotel with his wife and her sources. They had been going over all of the details. Sylian was pacing the living area nervously breaking her nails while she listened in to her husband's plan. She still couldn't believe she decided to go through with all this after he had explained the entire situation to her.

"Has there been any further reports from the Embassy on whether action has been taken by the terrorists?" Nelson asked powerfully with the question. He didn't wish to see any of the Naval personnel injured further by the People's Public of China.

"The wire tapping has given us the information Admiral Nelson that a second prototype plane has taken off heading for targets just inside international waters. Naval intelligence has been advised of the situation Admiral ." Don Lee said working for the local under ground the past five years without getting caught or killed.

"And what makes you think the Navy will be able to knock out the prototype plane with those lasers? I had dealings with the first one months ago that almost destroyed the Seaview and personnel." Nelson said with anger building in his throat.

"I don't know sir." Don Lee turned to face him completely. "Then what is going to happen if they don't?

"You know the answer to that one Don Lee. And besides I have other things to worry about with taking out those three at the Embassy. Is everything all set to get inside without getting caught and placing the explosive on the fourth floor?" Nelson looked quickly at his wife shaking her head at the whole idea.

"All set Admiral. Shall we get going before it gets too late for us?"

Nelson moved over to his wife Katya(Jonah and the whale)to softly speak to her."What's wrong Katya?"

"It's just too easy at this point Harriman anything can happen." She says with feeling the anxiety between the both of them.

"Lets just hope Kayla( Her name Sylian)that nothing goes wrong." He announced with kissing her lightly on the right cheek. "Lets get moving everyone." Nelson ordered.

****************************************************************

OUT AT SEA 15 Miles outside International waters

Three Naval vessels with there speed crawling along.

Radar on the Sparrow destroyer Captain Landers age fifty two gave the order to place his vessel on general quarters not knowing what exactly was attacking them. As the first hit of the laser hit the starboard side of the destroyer knocking everyone, along with killing five Naval personnel.

"What the hell!" Captain Landers cried out while picking himself up from the bridge floor rubbing his bottom from the impact. He moved himself over to the intercom to have all weapons ready to fire. "FIRE!" He announced as all guns and lasers fired at the destination located on the radar screens.

Meanwhile the prototype plane carrying three of the People's Republic of China terrorists avoided the firing of the destroyer's lasers. 

Lasers darted out of the prototype plane once again to go after the other two Naval vessels hitting the midshipman areas of both vessels causing a great deal of damage. Personnel on both vessels jumped into the freezing waters while an SOS was sent off with their location from the attack.

Captain Landers was more luckier than most with his lasers finally was able to hit the prototype plane exploding in mid air. Crew members on the Sparrow cheered even though they needed to head for the two vessels to pick up the survivors. "Radar any further vessels besides the one plane?"

"No sir." The young radar man in his early twenties and from Hawaii.

"Excellent. " Turning on the P.A. system to speak to everyone on board. He told everyone to be ready to help the others from the two Naval vessels. There was a great deal of black smoke and flames with the ships along with a number of deaths from the attacks.

Rafts, boats and anything that can float was thrown into the icy waters to pull out the survivors.

Since the S.O.S. was sent off, local Naval, Air Force vessels at the bases built some fifty miles away were able to hear the S.O.S. and send off the rescue vessels and air-to-sea planes to pick up the survivors and bring them to hospitals....

Captain Landers kept himself busy making sure nothing like this ever happens again to him or other Naval vessels.


	7. Chapter 7

Since the Flying sub one using the cloaking device was able to land in the cold harbor waters. The combat team in there scuba gear carrying the weapons, explosive and other equipment swimming through the large pipe to lead them to the other side of the harbor and the Embassy.

Lucky for them there weren't any type of police boats patrolling the area. They were able to find a secluded area to hide the scuba gear and change into their clothing packed in a plastic bag. Captain Crane using the binoculars checked the area to be sure they were able to move.

Since Kowalski was an expert in starting vehicles. He and Sharkey were able to get a small black truck moving that was parked on the side left abandon by someone. Captain Crane was behind the wheel with Sharkey next to him, while Kowalski and Patterson were in the back checking for anyone that might be tailing them.

"Sharkey, you have the map that will lead us to the Embassy?" Crane asked with feeling all of the bumps from the unpaved road.

"Aye Skipper. The Embassy is only five miles from here. Please continue to stay on this very bumpy road." He said to have the captain agreeing to his comment.

"Thanks." He says feeling it with his right leg for the most part. By the time this mission is over with, he's going to be needing time in the sickbay and a lecture from Doctor Jamieson.

He stopped at a crosswalk to let those waiting for a light to walk across. This action made Sharkey and the other two very nervous. Taking a few more seconds with the light changing. They were able to move off towards there destination.

*************************************************************************

Admiral Harriman Nelson and his group walked inside the Embassy with showing there I.D. papers along for the reason why they were here in the first place.

The security guard didn't bother to take a second look at the papers while giving them the wave on with his hand. Nelson taking in a deep breath and releasing it to let go of the sudden tension in his body. "That was too close." He says while moving towards the elevator and pushing for the car to arrive.

"They are supposed to be on the fourth floor." The under ground contact responded with moving into the old fashion elevator as the door closed and Nelson hitting the button for the correct floor.

Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened. "Which way now?" Nelson asked.

Following the under ground contact. Nelson and his wife keeping there hands into the pockets feeling for the lasers. Walking down the corridor towards the offices. Checking to hear any voices inside. Nelson, Katya and the contact moved inside to speak with one of the terrorists. "Can I help you?" He says in broken English.

"We are here for you and your friends." As Nelson,Katya and the contact pointed the lasers at him.

"What is the meaning of all this with those weapons?" 

"Call your friends out of that office and only then I will be able to explain why." Pointing his weapon into his back making sure he doesn't make any sudden moves to alert them with his voice.

The terrorist walked slowly feeling the laser in his back. He walked into the office with his associate alone looking up from his work on the desk. "What is going on that I needed to be disturbed?" Loo woo Chun asked with looking at Nelson trying to remember just where he seen him.

"Oh! you're going to be disturbed." Nelson fired the laser at him hitting him directly into his chest. While the other man was shot in the back and his head killing him instantly dropping to the cold floor. "Let's hide the bodies and place the explosive to destroy just this floor to hide the evidence." Nelson said with pulling one of the bodies into the closet nearest him.

While the under ground contact did the same with the other body. "We need to get out of here with the explosive to go off in an hour." The under ground contact says with Katya looking out into the corridor to see if anyone was around....


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Lee Crane and his combat team arrived across the street from the Embassy. Taking out the binoculars to watch for anyone coming out of the Embassy. Lee Crane was very anxious to catch up with the Admiral before he is killed for real with this entire deception has turned into a real mess,

Before leaving for China. Admiral Johnson had given additional information that Nelson's plan was found out with a small tiny bug in his office that wasn't scanned. Captain Tellus in charge of the entire operation for the terrorist group wanted to see how far he would go with his plan.

Thinking back about what Johnson had mention. Lee was afraid for the most part that he and his team just might not be coming back to the states.

"Anything skipper?" Chief Sharkey squirming in his seat asking the question.

"Nothing." He said until three people came out of the Embassy in a hurry. "Come on lets go, I believe it's the Admiral." Lee, Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson began to run after them once Lee told the Admiral to stop.

Nelson turned to face Lee wearing his deguise. "What and how did you find out Lee?" Breathing hard from running with Katya and the under ground contact catching up to them. "Don't tell me, it was Admiral Johnson and ONI?" Fuming at the bits with his expression towards his friend and captain.

"Not only Admiral Johnson, however it seems your plan fell through with an electronic bug that was placed with no equipment able to pick it up in your office. Your adversary Captain Tellus of the People's Republic of China is behind it and knows the truth." Lee said with trying to move the group to get into the truck.

"No way Captain, we are not getting into the truck." Nelson strongly replied with his order.

"Yes you are sir before you're really killed for real. Captain Tellus has men placed all over the Embassy. Did you encounter just how easy it was to get inside?" Lee exhaled.

"Yes." Nelson looked over at his wife and the under ground contact.

"Now get inside the truck. We will head for the harbor and the flying sub. Your days playing dead is over ...sir!" Lee said with opening the back door of the truck with Kowalski and Patterson helping them inside.

Nelson stopped for a moment to say. "Lee, we have placed a bomb on the fourth floor. It's due to go off in forty minutes, so we have better get out of here before it goes off."

"Lets move out now." Lee said with closing the door and with heading to get inside the driver seat....

However Admiral Nelson and his friends were duped once more. When all of a sudden the entire Embassy blew. The explosion was felt by the officers inside the black truck. "What the hell! I thought you said that the explosive wouldn't go off for at least 40 minutes?" Lee said with avoiding the debris along with the police, and any fire trucks.

"I have no idea Captain. Unless the terrorists have staged it to cover for there own reasons?" Nelson stated.

"No doubt Admiral Nelson. This entire plan of yours has been a real nightmare from the very beginning." Taking a side street to head for the harbor and the large water pipe underneath.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinton Qu and his associate had gotten out the back way of the Embassy before there own bomb had gone off to destroy the entire Embassy went up in smoke. They would then head for the submarine with Captain Tellus and the rest of his crew ready to leave and head for there target. An American oil rig in the North sea own by Texico.

Riding in a small grey truck being driven by Quinton Qu. "Authorities no doubt will blame the three from the United States since their faces were on camera with the security feed back to Bangalia, China." He smirk with the other man looking back at the black smoke bellowing from the building destroyed by the bomb.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the location of the small submarine with a compliment of 75 personnel all loyal to the People's of Republic of China. Captain Tellus was waiting for them in full dressed uniform. Speaking in Chinese. "Any trouble Quinton?" He asked even though he knew that everything was working out well.

"Not a one Captain. Though everyone in that building was killed by the explosion." He announced with having no feeling at all about the murders of the Embassy personnel.

"Lets get started we have a oil rig to destroy." Captain Tellus replied with heading inside the hatchway of the Titan submarine acquired by the Iranians.

Once inside the captain made the announcement over the intercom to have all departments check in before moving out of the harbor. Once they were out to sea they would go below the ninety feet level while moving further into the North Seas and seven five miles in International waters.

On board the Texico oil rig having been in operation for the past fifteen years. There are at all times a little over 150 personnel working the three shifts to bring up the oil that is needed. There is no protection with keeping the oil rig safe since they were very close to China and other countries.

Currently the second shift was on with certain personnel checking the pressure of the pumps. The last time they had trouble was years ago when they picked up a strange biological entity. The Seaview and a team of Combat officers working under cover were able to destroy the entity and keep the pumps working. Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane heard back from them only once since that time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane and the group arrived at the harbor. They had changed into the scuba gear with the extra for Nelson and Katya. It wasn't going to be easy making it a tight fit for everyone on the FS-1, But it will do for now until they get back to the Seaview.

Meanwhile on board the Seaview....

Commander Morton had asked Sparks to scan for any type of news broadcasts that might be important to the Admiral's situation.

Sparks brought up a local news broadcast coming from Bangalia, China for where Admiral Nelson had gone. "Sir, please turn on the close circuit tv. There is a news broadcast discussing the explosion of the Embassy."

Commander Morton listened to what was being said by the reporter. As the report stated that four Americans walked into the Embassy and left right after the entire Embassy had blown killing thirty five of the personnel. Local authorities have set out to search the entire area for these four. Otherwise there is nothing more to report at this time."

Commander Morton was angry after watching the report while turning off the television instead of Phil working the station.

"Head for the destination given to us by the captain." Morton gave the order to Executive officer Riley following the order before checking on an errand in the aft missile room.

The Seaview changed position slightly with the entire crew didn't know what to think anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Swimming out of the water pipe. Captain Lee Crane had lead the way out with Nelson and the others following out to head for the FS-1.

Admiral Nelson and his wife Kayta(Sylian) were steaming that the terrorists had the upper hand with them. He pulls off his mask and other scuba gear while reaching the FS-1. Opening up the hatchway, he entered with helping his wife inside pulling themselves inside to get settled into the bunks strapping them tightly before the captain checks the power levels before taking off for the Seaview.

"Is everyone strapped in?" Lee said while looking back at the Admiral and his wife extremely quiet.

He was able to hear a choir of voices telling him that everyone was ready as ever wanting to get back to the submarine and figure out the next move of the deception.

Chief Sharkey switched on the cloaking device so not to be on the radar tracking systems along with the satellite defense grind of Bangalia, China. "All set Skipper." Sharkey says sitting in the co-pilot seat, while Kowalski was scanning for any type of radio transmissions.

"Captain, I have sent off a coded message to the Seaview to inform them we will be arriving in two hours." Kowalski responded with turning off the ear piece for now.

****************************************************************************************************

Out in the Black Sea

The Texaco oil rig was under attack from unknown target having been hit by two short range missiles from the People's Republic of China terrorists. The Titan submarine had shot off two of the missiles to have the entire rig in flames.

Personnel at the time of the attack jumped into the icy waters after the radio shack was able to get off a S.O.S. to anyone that was able to hear it.

The oil pumps continued to blow with debris and oil from the ocean floor continued to spew out of the pumps.

There was just too much damage had been done by the terrorists. Hopefully soon some Alliance country will be able to stop them before a full scale war begins......

The flames and smoke could be seen for miles. Though the S.O.S. was sent off not knowing just who the enemy might of been.

*********************************************************************************

The FS-1 sent a message to the Seaview to let them know they will be arriving soon. Captain Crane asked for Sparks to send a homing beacon in order for them to berth with the submarine.

Executive officer Stu Riley having been advised along with the entire crew the FS-1 was arriving with Admiral Nelson. Even though some of the crew members not long serving had thought that their boss had been shot and killed.

Stu Riley opening up the hatchway to them the group climb up the stairs to the faces in total shock. "Welcome back to the land of the living Admiral Nelson." Riley exclaimed to have Nelson telling him to shut his mouth.

Sparks walked up to them with an urgent message from an S.O.S. "What's all this Sparks?" Nelson scanned the message.

"It would seem your enemy sir has destroyed a key target in the Black Sea with the Texaco oil rig blowing it up with short range missiles." Sparks replied with heading back to the radio shack.

Nelson turned to face Lee and Riley. "Just how long will it take the Seaview to head for the oil rig to pick up survivors? I suggest you get all rescue vehicles ready to look for survivors before the Seaview arrives. It's going to be a real cat and mouse game after all. I shall be in my cabin changing." He headed up the spiral staircase with his wife following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Seaview was on it's way towards the Texaco oil rig a blazed some 100 miles away. Meanwhile all rescue vehicles heading out of the Submarine headed for the oil rig to see just how many of the personnel were still alive once the short range missiles had hit them.

Captain Lee Crane and Chief Sharkey tired arrived in the area able to see the flames. "Chief, do you think you're able to reach the two targets in the water some one hundred feet?" Lee slowing the FS-1 in order for Sharkey opening the hatchway in spite the howling winds.

"I will try Skipper." Sharkey reaching out as the FS-1 moved towards the two bodies waving at them to be picked up. Sharkey grimace a little with pulling the first man inside injured with a broken arm at least. "Take it easy while I get the other man."

Taking a moment to gather his strength with the second man breathing hard with catching his breath. "Sharkey, see if you're able to see anyone else at this time before heading back to the Seaview?" Lee asked trying to make the adjustments in his course before getting hit with debris.

"Nothing sir. We need to get these two back to the submarine and medical care." Sharkey replied with getting the two strapped into the seats before heading out away from the icy waters.

Meanwhile in the Continental with five crew members. They were on the other side of the burning oil rig. Radar was showing four in the waters trying to swim away from the flames. Commander Morton having taking controls moved in closer with opening the hatchway slowly moving towards the four. It was obvious at two of the men had second degree burns. Doctor Anthony Sterling was on board to help with any type of medical issues and including the burns.

Once they had them on board and closing the hatchway. Commander Morton headed up into the sky towards the direction of the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson was called to the control room having been advised of those having been rescued. "I will be in sickbay Mr. Riley. No doubt Doctor Jamieson will have a full report for me once they get abroad the Seaview."

"Aye Admiral, so far six have been rescued with more to come." Stu Riley responded from the radio shack with an updated report.

"Plus the fact Commander Kowalski and his Gils team have arrived to begin searching under neath for any trapped survivors."

"Good. Now maybe we can finally get a chance to look for the terrorists." Nelson headed for sickbay arriving with Doc and his corpsmen setting up sickbay and the main cargo bay to hold the survivors until they get back to the Institute or military hospital. "How's it going Doctor?"

Doctor Jamieson checking his instruments on the tray to have the corpsmen bring them to the cargo bay until the rescue vehicles arrive back to the Seaview. "We should be up and ready now Harriman. The only problem is the fact that some of the survivors will need to be flown to a military base to be taken care of the burns. I am not equipped to take care of all of them."

"I will see to it Doc that some of them are taken to a burn center out here in the North Sea.' Nelson quipped.

"It's at lease you can do Harriman after all that has happened the past few days." Doc said to have Harriman Nelson steaming inside even though he will leave it alone for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Diving under neath the blackness of the North Sea. Commander Kowalski and three others drove down to an secured section of the main pumping wells. It had seem that four survivors in scuba gear at the time of the missile attacks were inside.

Moving on down further. Commander Kowalski speaking through the Gils in his neck was able to reach the section. Knocking onto the glass so that the survivors can see him and the others. He told them to stand back using a cutting torch in order to get them out and up to the surface.

"Here goes." He replied with being more than halfway through the glass while his associates helped with pulling the glass away to let the four survivors move out in the scuba. Stanley helped one of the younger workers up to the surface having injured his right leg. 

Taking ten minutes to reach the surface. The Flyer was waiting for them to have the hatchway open and bring them inside and strapped in for the flight to the Seaview. Commander Kowalski climbed into the pilot seat making sure all was in order with the engines. "Commander Kowalski engines are at full power to take off." Chief Petty Officer Rogers a team member sitting on the side of him, while the four survivors had taken off the scuba masks and air tanks until they reach the submarine.

"Everyone please hold on. It's going to be a quick trip with the speed of the flyer." Kowalski smirked.

As the flyer headed up into the sky changing its course towards the homing beacon from the Seaview. All four of the Texaco oil rig survivors held on tightly in their seats

*************************************************************************************

Captain Lee Crane having been ordered by the Admiral to head back out. "Lee, I know it's a great deal to ask with being tired. Sparks has received a coded message from ONI that it was a Titan submarine with the Terrorists on board blew the oil rig. And I want you, Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski to find it and blow the damn sub out of the waters using the lasers on board the FS-1." Nelson exhaled with his order not giving the four a chance to even breath.

"Right away sir." Lee said with looking over at Sharkey while Patterson and Kowalski were coming up the hatchway. "Lets go gentlemen, we have an order to follow by the Admiral." Lee said with Sharkey following. While Patterson and Kowalski didn't know what to think at the moment.

On board the FS-1

"Is he kidding sir?" Patterson said sitting in the back with Kowalski checking the laser control panel making sure it was in working order.

Shaking his head. Captain Lee Crane said the following. "No he's not Pat. We are here to do a job and get back safely. This is the FS-1, we are ready to take off." Lee said with his anger pestering even further.

"Roger, FS-1 and good luck!" Sparks announced over the secured communications line.

*****************************************************

Captain Tellus checking the surface with his radar and sonar men in the old Titan submarine. He was standing impatience behind them both waiting for an answer.

"Negative Captain." unison both men said doing their jobs under severe tension. None of the seven five terrorist group on board expect to be coming back home with the mission. After they had destroyed the Texaco oil rig. They were awaiting orders for there next target or simply head back home.

And in the mean time the radio man came over to Captain Tellus with orders to head home. They were done with the work for now. "Ok, navigation change course to 027 at standard speed." He gave the order in Chinese before heading to his cabin for the duration of the trip. They were now finished as well with Admiral Nelson and his deception.

15 minutes out from the Titan submarine....

Kowalski replied to Captain Crane making a course adjustment. "Sir, take a look down below on the radar screen." He says with a slight smirk. 

"Is the cloaking device still working Patterson?" Lee asked coy with the order.

"Yes sir...it is. We are going to catch them with their pants down this time Skipper." Patterson responded with Kowalski giving the location of being two miles with the submarine moving at standard speed.

"Chief Sharkey have the laser warmed up. We have a nice plum target to destroy to wrap up as a present for Admiral Nelson."

Taking a moment or two. Chief Frances Sharkey couldn't wait for him to push the button on the laser through the cloaking device.

Captain Lee Crane moved into position to have Sharkey to fire at the target two hundred feet below the surface. "FIRE!" He announced and the fireball shot out of the bow of the FS-1 hitting its target catching it off guard.......

"GOT HIM!" Sharkey cried out loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

All life on board the Titan submarine were killed by the laser. The ramifications of this action was turn about fair play the destruction of the terrorists. Admiral Nelson was going to be quite pleased once he's informed by the FS-1.

"Kowalski send a coded message to the Seaview and let them know the terrorists and the submarine has been destroyed." Lee asked with changing course to make one final check before going home.

"Aye Skipper." Kowalski went to work on sending the coded message.

After a few moments of surveying the area. Captain Crane started to move out of the area. Sparks on board the Seaview would be able to send a homing signal.

****************************************************************************

Admiral Nelson was waiting for the FS-1 to arrive. While the Naval vessel Rolling Thunder a medical vessel was on its way to meet up with the Seaview to pick up the survivors needing further medical attention due to the burns from the explosion of the oil rig.

They would be arriving in 18 hours at flank speed. Nelson was anxious to speak with his friend Lee Crane having left in a huff with the last order to destroy the submarine with the terrorists on board. He will need to calm down his friend before their friendship is ruin further.

Commander Morton having arrived back to the Seaview. He walked over to the Admiral standing at the plotting table. "Sir, the FS-1 will be berthing in a few moments."

"All right Chip, thank you. I will be in my cabin trying to rest. Just be sure to have the medical vessel contact us when ready to transport the burn victims over." Nelson was exhausted and needed to get home soon to forget all about the past week or so.

"Aye Admiral. What about the Skipper?" Chip asked knowing about the fight they had before leaving in the FS-1.

"I will not deal with him at this time Chip. I am just too tire to make a proper decision." He left the control room taking the spiral staircase.


	14. FINALE

Exactly 19 hours later all of the Texaco oil rig personnel were transported over to the medical vessel with orders. Once the vessel heads back to the Naval base, depending on the condition of the survivors. They will than be transported back to the states with help from the Texaco corp.

The Seaview had arrive back to Santa Barbara, California six days later. Admiral Nelson tried to talk with his friend Lee Crane in his cabin. However he was told to leave while the Captain was trying to rest.

However they only spoke to each other only when it deem necessary. The crew had noticed the tension between the friends. Admiral Nelson was going to try again once they were back into port.

Nelson's wife Sylian(Katya) would drive them home on the grounds. She stopped the car in front of the house before going inside.

"Harriman, don't you think it's wise to get over it with your feelings. Eventually Captain Lee Crane will come around and see the light at the end of the tunnel." She replied. "And besides it's no way to spend your birthday alone." She smirked while opening the front door.....

"SURPRISED!" Lee, Rose Marie and eight others close to the Admiral yelled Happy Birthday. 

"What the hell! And here I was believing for a week that Captain Lee Crane was mad at me?" Nelson said with walking inside shaking his head. "Another deception on your part Lee?"

"Correct! It was the only way to pull it off with your birthday. There is going to be a much larger party at the Institute's banquet hall tomorrow once everyone had a chance to recover from the cruise and the destruction of the terrorists." Lee smiled for the first time in over a week. "Shall we enjoy ourselves sir until tomorrow?" 

The End


End file.
